<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crawling down your Spine by GavinsPlstcPrck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064840">Crawling down your Spine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck'>GavinsPlstcPrck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Comfort, Condoms, Cum in the face, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Doggy Style, Dominance, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Ejaculate, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gay Sex, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Gavin Reed, Verbal Humiliation, temporary on hiatus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The work at DPD had been interesting. But Connor wanted more! His desire for more input in terms of human emotions remained unfulfilled at the DPD. At the Eden Club, he had discovered so many types of emotions within three weeks that he had become almost addicted to them. In addition, his body was confronted by emotions he wasn't even aware of before.</p><p>His relationship to Gavin Reed, however, wasn't that good. Seeing the hatred in his eyes, while he stood in front of his container that one evening, made him uneasy inside.</p><p>Gavin would show him where he belonged. Connor had to obey. Even if Gavin would piss on him!</p><p>----</p><p>An episodic fanfiction about Gavin Reed being an asshole and Connor, being addicted to human emotion. - What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're reading my usual stuff, this probably is something completely different.</p><p>The intention of this was, that I wanted to discover the feeling, writing Gavin as a complete asshole. This story isn't for everybody and I know this. But I don't care to be honest. If you suspect a Soft Gavin, I would highly recommend my other fictions! ;) The concept includes a Happy Ending, but it will take a few chapters until this thing will get nicely.</p><p>It will be an episodic fiction with around 10 to 12k, maybe 15k. Storyline stands, I just have to write it down.<br/>Mostly no transitioning scenes, just facts!</p><p>Whatever, I hope you enjoy reading it, if this is something for you. I would be pleasured if you leave a comment since I love them and I always answer! - Thank you in advance!</p><p>I hope I didn't forget to tag anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was looking at the screen for five minutes, but Gavin didn't read a word. He didn't even know what news he was staring at. His head rested on his hand, his mouth covered with his fingers. Nervously he bit his lips. A quirk he had actually gotten rid of years ago.</p><p>What the hell had gotten into him? What on earth had made him lose control like that? When he thought about what had happened, shame rose from his toes up to the tips of his hair.</p><p>Only the day after had been even more shameful when he remembered the next morning what had happened the night before. Gavin felt shaken to the core.</p><p>***</p><p>It had made its round at the DPD. Connor, the highly developed Android and investigation assistant, was now working at the Eden Club. The revolution had enabled androids to freely choose their job. Connor's days at the DPD were over. He no longer wanted all this. But first, he had no idea how he could have used his skills otherwise.</p><p>With his newly won freedom he had looked around a bit and for some reason found his way to the Eden Club.</p><p>For Gavin, this news was like a blessing in disguise. When he first heard about it, he laughed out loud and could see Hank looking at him in embarrassment. "Who would have guessed? Has the chance to stay an Investigation Assistant and becomes a Fuckdoll! - Will you at least visit him regularly, Hank?" Gavin's voice was despicable when he asked Hank that.</p><p>But Hank had only glanced at him briefly and turned away from him.</p><p>For a few days, Gavin had the idea of just stopping by the Eden Club. He never liked Connor. Connor was basically in the perfect position for Gavin now, without him having to fear any consequences. Although androids now had more rights, the criminal prosecution hadn't been overworked. Actually, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted with Connor and finally show him what he thought of him. Without Hank interfering.</p><p>Nevertheless, something held him back.</p><p>It happened on a Friday evening. Gavin had been sitting in a bar for two hours, drinking whiskey. After his shift, he had stopped in here for a nightcap. But it didn't stop there. While he could still think pretty straight after the second, his thoughts went off the rails after his fifth whiskey.</p><p>Gavin thought it was unfair that Connor had been treated preferentially. The fact that he was even literally howled at on the DPD after he had left, buggered Gavin. No one would probably miss Gavin if he decided to leave. He was far too much at odds with his colleagues for that.</p><p>Nobody wanted to work seriously with Gavin. Everyone was fed up with him!</p><p>Gavin tipped the sixth whiskey down in one go. It burned in his throat and rose to his head, causing him to squeeze his eyelids shut. Finally, he stood up and paid.</p><p>Before he left the bar, he went to the toilet. While he peed and leaned against the wall with one hand, the thought of heading to the Eden Club crossed his mind. He would show Connor what he was, where he belonged and that Gavin was clearly dominating him. Connor would suck his cock and wasn't even allowed to complain...</p><p>Not even if Gavin pissed on him!</p><p>***</p><p>In a strange way, the scent of the Eden Club was both disgusting and arousing to Gavin. For a fraction of a second, Gavin thought he might throw up. On the other hand, his trousers became tight when he thought of banging Connor in probably less than ten minutes.</p><p>With an attentive look, he walked past the conical containers. Inside each of them an android. Some models looked attractive, he had to admit. Still, it wasn't something he would want to get his hands dirty on.</p><p>***</p><p>Connor saw him first. In his container, it wasn't very comfortable, but it was fine. Connor had not been waiting very long. That evening alone he already had three clients, two of them men. Connor's work was interesting and far from what he had expected.</p><p>He had been working here for a good three weeks, but so far everyone had treated him with a certain respect. Even if he was just being used, he didn't feel that he was being abused. In fact, his last client had been very nice. Connor had seen her three times during his time here so far and all she had asked him to do was to be gentle. </p><p>He did his job, got paid - what more could he expect?</p><p>The work at DPD had been interesting. But Connor wanted more! His desire for more input in terms of human emotions remained unfulfilled at the DPD. At the Eden Club, he had discovered so many types of emotions that he had become almost addicted to them. In addition, his body was confronted by emotions he wasn't even aware of before.</p><p>Hank was the first to know about his decision. He had tried to dissuade him.</p><p>But Connor had asked him to accept his decision. Connor had explained to him what he was looking for and that he hoped to find what he sought in the Eden Club.</p><p>Hank had to accept that Connor made his own decisions. Connor was a living being in his own right. Hank accepted it, even though it wasn't easy for him.</p><p>The moment Connor spotted Gavin, a bad feeling grew in him. Was he here for him? If so, what was his plan? He never had a good connection with Gavin. Gavin had humiliated him and made him feel he didn't belong. But if Gavin indeed chose him, Connor would remain professional.</p><p>At least he was determined to do so.</p><p>***</p><p>When Gavin saw him, he hesitated for a moment. Connor had already spotted him. Gavin narrowed his eyes and finally walked towards him. Gavin stopped in front of his container, glanced at him and noticed Connor looking back with curiosity but also something else in his gaze.</p><p>Was it probably fear? </p><p>Gavin gave him a shit-eating grin before raising his hand and placing it on the booking panel to sign him up.</p><p>Connor's gaze tracked Gavin's hand, then he lowered his gaze. So Gavin honestly intended to rent him. The only question now was what would happen.</p><p>"$30 for half an hour... let's make it 60..." Gavin whispered. Half an hour would probably be enough for what Gavin had in mind. But hey, he could afford it!</p><p>The door of Connor's container opened and they faced each other without a protective barrier between them.</p><p>Gavin looked at him with an auspicious yet greedy look. "You didn't expect to see me, did you?" he asked Connor and he shook his head.</p><p>"Actually, I'm a little surprised."</p><p>"Anyway. Come on, plastic prick. It's about time to get your ass kicked."</p><p>Connor swallowed and came down the step. He'd always been a bit taller than Gavin, he could eliminate him within a split-second and yet Gavin could do what he wanted with him. - For a whole 60 minutes.</p><p>Connor guided him over to one of the bedrooms. His thoughts raced. Until five minutes ago Connor didn't even know that Gavin was attracted to men. Gavin had always kept a low profile in this respect. On the other hand, what if he had something completely different in mind?</p><p>Gavin had just entered the room when the door closed behind him. Connor, dressed only in his briefs, went over to the mini-bar. He already had sensed and analyzed the Whiskey in Gavin's breath. So he thought it would be good, to show him a gesture of goodwill.<br/>
"Whiskey, Detective?" he asked, strictly professional. - He had taken it upon himself!<br/>
"Unfortunately, I can't serve you coffee."</p><p>"All-inclusive?" Gavin asked as Connor handed him the glass.</p><p>"All-inclusive, <i>Detective</i>!" Connor's voice sounded neither sceptical nor reluctant in any way.</p><p>Gavin's upper lip twitched as Connor addressed him with his rank. He took the glass from Connor and sipped a bit. He liked it.<br/>
"Kneel!" Gavin demanded. "Kneel and suck my cock!"</p><p>Connor pondered him for a moment before his eyes wandered down on Gavin. What else had he expected from his former colleague? - It was his job! He would do it and hopefully forget it quickly afterwards.</p><p>"I'm waiting," Gavin said, his voice rough and impatient.</p><p>"Yes, Detective." Connor replied, finally kneeling on the floor.</p><p>As Connor unbuckled Gavin's belt, the latter looked down at him.<br/>
"Make sure you don't spill anything. Don't you dare to give me the impression that you don't like it."</p><p>"Then what?" - Connor had spoken out loud before thinking about it.</p><p>But Gavin gave him a dirty grin. "Be sure you don't want to know, smartass."</p><p>Fortunately, Gavin returned to his whiskey. "Fucking Android." he mumbled, emptied the glass and threw it on the floor where it shattered to pieces. Connor had been busy undoing the button-fly of Gavin's jeans and flinched.</p><p>Inwardly Connor became uneasy but continued as planned. He hurried a little to pull Gavin's jeans down a bit and grabbed his shorts. Gavin was already rock hard.</p><p>Besides, it wasn't what Connor had expected. "Surprised?" he heard Gavin ask and Connor struggled with himself for a moment.</p><p>But while he was at it, he could test his limits right away. "Detective... I never thought you would ever give me the honour of even touching him," he said in a slightly shaky voice, licking his lips.</p><p>Gavin uttered a mocking laugh.</p><p>"He's so big." - Admittedly, it was one of the larger specimens Connor had seen so far, but by no means the biggest. Gavin's member, however, was definitely bigger than Connor had previously suspected.</p><p>"Be careful not to choke on it." Gavin's voice sounded conspiratorial and he looked at Connor while arching his eyebrow.</p><p>Connor avoided his gaze. Another strategy to keep Gavin under control. If Connor only could give Gavin the impression that he could dominate him, maybe he was a little more sociable. Gavin was someone with whom it was necessary to watch what to say. Connor suspected that there was a reason for Gavin's actions, but he didn't understand it yet. Gavin wasn't an asshole, although he liked to act like one. - At least that was what Connor believed.</p><p>The next moment, Gavin grabbed Connor's hair and brushed some strands from his forehead.</p><p>"Now stop talking and move on. I'm getting impatient." Connor glanced at Gavin and for a brief second, Gavin was unsettled by the pure innocence in Connor's eyes. To avoid it, Gavin put his head back. "I'm not here to talk," he added.</p><p>"Yes, Detective," Connor replied. Again he licked his lips and embraced Gavin's dick with one hand. He tilted it slightly forward so that it was easier to reach its tip with his tongue. He initially licked over it, let it slide through his lips and let Gavin feel his tongue again. It was only when Gavin sighed for the first time that Connor took it in his mouth and let it dip halfway.</p><p>Inside Connor, the first status messages popped up. Something he hated during his work because it told him more details about his client than he wanted to know. What he was interested in were the emotions people showed while giving them pleasure. Gavin reacted like most of Connor's clients. At first, he breathed jerkily, sighing now and then as Connor moved his head. He pampered Gavin with his tongue and allowed it to sink deeper into his mouth bit by bit.</p><p>Gavin still had his hand in Connor's hair and pulled lightly on it while his former colleague gave him a blow job. It felt good. Who would have thought Connor was capable of something like that? Above all: He mastered it so well! Connor's tongue pushed his cock against his gums, let it slide in and out and sighed lasciviously.</p><p>Gavin soon got the impression that this was just the perfect job for Connor. He had wasted time on the DPD. More importantly, he seriously believed that Connor enjoyed what he was doing.</p><p>"Fuck, one could really... think you like... what you're doing," Gavin moaned before Connor let him slide deep into his mouth again and whimpered greedily.</p><p>Connor knew that if he showed Gavin that he didn't, he would probably freak out. Someone like Gavin was dangerous if he was shown that he was wrong. It wasn't that Connor didn't like it. But it was Gavin - Connor hadn't forgotten for a single moment what Gavin had done to him at DPD. Just because Gavin was docile now it didn't mean he wanted to be friends with him.</p><p>Gavin enjoyed Connor's touch. Connor let it slip from his mouth, ran his tongue over his length and Gavin could feel his hot breath on him. "Don't you want to fuck me already, Detective?" Connor asked him, took his glans between his lips and sucked on it.</p><p>Gavin emitted a reluctant moan. "Go ahead," he growled and grabbed the back of Connor's head to force him against his hip. Connor was taken by surprise and his eyes widened because the next second Gavin hit his throat.</p><p>Connor was obliged to control himself but then continued his efforts. Gavin still had his hand on the back of Connor's head, which he didn't like at all. But he had his methods to dissuade Gavin from doing so. He skillfully reached for Gavin's hand to interlock it with his own. He had done this before with other clients and it had always worked.</p><p>With Gavin... it was different.</p><p>The next instant Gavin broke away from Connor. Connor let go of him but then felt Gavin's hand in his hair and how he pulled him roughly back. Perhaps Gavin had no idea this was possible, but the jolt caused error messages in Connor's eyesight. The pain went right down his spine.</p><p>"The fuck you think you're you doing?" Gavin glared at him and Connor noticed the typical hatred in his eyes that he had shown during his time at the DPD. "Do you think I'm here to fuck you vanilla style and all this shit?" He bit his lips. "That I might feel sorry for you?"</p><p>Connor closed his eyes and raised one hand because Gavin was pulling his hair again.<br/>
"Gavin, you're hurting me."</p><p>"Oh, am I?" Gavin asked boldly. Meanwhile, the incredible feeling of power built up inside him. Even as Connor pampered him, the feeling of supremacy had emerged in him, scratched at the surface and now crossed a threshold of no return.</p><p>"I thought you plastic fuckers don't feel pain."</p><p>Before Connor could say anything about it, Gavin continued in his rage.</p><p>"You might have fooled someone at the DPD. But don't think I bought anything from you. From your flattery, your window dressing! Investigation assistant... You're a fucking whore."</p><p>Gavin had gotten dangerously close to Connor and inwardly he just hoped he would let go of him and leave.</p><p>Gavin let him go but still kept looking at him. Connor, meanwhile, turned defensive and avoided his gaze. He submitted to him.</p><p>"You're pathetic! Disgusting!" The rumble in Gavin's voice sent another shiver down Connor's spine. Gavin looked at him for a second before spitting in his face. He stood up and Connor remained sitting on the floor. Humiliated and ashamed.</p><p>"Come on, get to the bed," Gavin ordered Connor to stand up and he looked at him questioningly.<br/>
"You wanted me to fuck you anyway, right?"</p><p>Connor was confused. Mainly because Gavin's voice suddenly sounded completely normal again.</p><p>"Get a move on, Connor. I don't wanna repeat that." Gavin was getting annoyed.</p><p>Connor got up, wiped Gavin's spit off his face and walked over to the bed. As he passed Gavin, the latter grabbed him by his arm.</p><p>"Don't piss me off even more than I already am, tin can. Otherwise, this will be very unpleasant for you."</p><p>Connor had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Instead, he looked at Gavin with a downright submissive look. He leaned slightly forward, just a few inches away from Gavin's face.</p><p>"How do you want me?" Connor asked him, his voice wicked and dirty. If Gavin thought he was a whore, he should get one. Connor was professional enough not to let his inner turmoil be seen.</p><p>"On all fours!" Gavin said and Connor complied with his request. On his way towards the bed, he took off his briefs. He wouldn't let Gavin touch him more than necessary. It was enough that he had to endure what was coming. Connor knelt on the edge of the bed and glanced over his shoulder before lowering his head again.</p><p>Gavin approached him. "Do you have condoms? I don't want to get my fingers dirty on you."</p><p>"Over there," Connor said, pointing to the bedside table that stood next to the bed, but Gavin didn't react.</p><p>"Who said I was putting it on? What are you getting paid for?" Gavin asked him and Connor stood up.</p><p>He didn't dare take the wrapping between his teeth to rip it open. Gavin probably considered it as an attack. Connor sat on the edge of the bed and rolled it over Gavin's dick. He was as careful as possible. He didn't wanna give Gavin any further reason to be cruel with him.</p><p>With a gesture of his hand, Gavin signalled him to turn around. When Connor knelt in front of him again, Gavin didn't hesitate. He grabbed Connor by the hip while his other hand helped to find Connor's entrance. Gavin wasted no time waiting for Connor to relax.</p><p>"Well, let's fill this hole up!" Gavin muttered and pressed himself against Connor, allowing himself to slide deep into him.</p><p>An error message popped up in Connor's HUD and he tried to suppress the tension that built up inside him as much as possible.</p><p>Gavin was frantic, his movements sloppy and almost violent.</p><p>Connor bit his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. Still, he tried to play his part as best he could and moaned. He realised that despite everything, this was a good way to ease said tension.</p><p>Gavin leaned forward and grabbed one of Connor's arms. Connor let him, even though Gavin pulled it backwards, further restricting his movements.</p><p>While Connor was mainly occupied with keeping himself under control, Gavin tried to concentrate only on fucking Connor. Gavin had dominated him. Made clear where the line had been drawn. That he had to obey him. Gavin sensed his aggression slowly fading. Yet it was still present. Gavin's movements remained ruthless, with which he kept pushing deeper into him.</p><p>Shortly afterwards Gavin let go of Connor. "Turn around, dipshit. On your back." Gavin ordered him and Connor obeyed. "I wanna see your face when you squirt. - And don't you dare to touch me!"</p><p>Connor doubted whether he was even capable of coming. He tried to let go as Gavin bent over and shoved himself back into him. Gavin had amazing stamina and Connor got the urge to additionally stimulate himself. If Gavin wanted to see Connor come, he had to let him.</p><p>"May I?" he asked humbly and Gavin looked between Connor's thighs.</p><p>"Yeah... work yourself a little," he allowed him, and for Connor, it was almost a relief that he was finally allowed to touch himself.</p><p>Connor closed his eyes and focused. He could at last block out that it was Gavin who was sleeping with him. He moaned softly, while he worked his dick with his hand and noticed more and more pressure building up in his abdomen.</p><p>Gavin watched Connor. As he squeezed his eyes shut, his lips started to quiver. How Connor's pelvis moved gently with him and how he turned his head away, as if he was ashamed of his own arousal. His nostrils trembled and Connor gasped for air. Suddenly he seemed incredibly human to Gavin.</p><p>"Look at me." Gavin demanded and Connor opened his eyes. Only a slit wide, but it was enough for Gavin to notice his pupils were widely dilated. His slightly opened lips gave way to an excited groan and Gavin bent over him. He paused in his movement, pushing himself with Connor further onto the bed. Gavin previously stood in front of it, but now he laid on Connor. It was inevitable that Gavin was closer to him now than he wanted to be.</p><p>Connor didn't dare put his arm around Gavin's neck, let alone his legs around his waist. Connor usually did so when he had another client. These gestures gave him satisfaction, closeness and a sense of well-being. The fact that he wasn't allowed to touch Gavin unless he was told to felt like a punishment for Connor. He was even surprised that Gavin was getting so close, but he let him. He could feel Gavin's hot breath on his face as he continued pounding deep inside and filling him up.</p><p>"Gavin..." he sighed eagerly and Gavin answered with a soft moan.</p><p>Connor's efforts slowly but surely paid off. He quickened the pace of his hand once more. His chest rose and fell irregularly as he tried to keep looking at Gavin.</p><p>Gavin's eyes were only half-closed. Still, he continued to watch Connor and bit his lips. The way Connor started moaning showed him that he was about to come. Gavin wanted to absorb every single moment of it. He glanced briefly at Connor's hand, at the way he stimulated himself and then back up into his eyes.</p><p>Gavin could feel Connor's body aching beneath him and he jerked around him before he spilt his load, accompanied by a suppressed moan. In the dim light, Gavin looked at the bluish-white drops of Connor's cum on his stomach, how they pulled strings, sticky and glistening. It almost drove him out of his mind.</p><p>Just the thought that Connor had climaxed because <i>his</i> cock was sticking inside him brought him the feeling of satisfaction.</p><p>Combined with Connor's sweet twitches, it made Gavin let go and so he slammed against him a few more times before he leapt over the edge. Exhausted, he looked down at Connor, who was still panting and trying to get some air to cool down.</p><p>Gavin was so close to his face, he could feel his lips literally on his own, even though there was still a small gap between them. Connor couldn't help himself... He closed his eyes and reached out to kiss him straight on his lips. - What he never did before with another client!</p><p>For a moment, Gavin allowed it to happen, until he eluded Connor and reflexively slapped him in the face. Connor looked at him in shock, touching his cheek. Across the area where Gavin had hit him, his artificial skin disappeared to reveal his radiant white chassis.</p><p>Gavin was still inside him and was bold enough to hit him.</p><p>However, Gavin now withdrew from Connor quite impetuously. He crawled off the bed and pulled up his pants. Before buttoning them up, he stripped off the condom and threw it carelessly onto the bedside table.</p><p>Connor, still holding his cheek because Gavin's slap had been really firm, looked at him uncertainly. "Gavin, I..." he started, but Gavin raised his hand defensively before returning to his trousers and buckling his belt.</p><p>"Shut your fucking mouth!" Gavin snapped at him.</p><p>"Gavin, we can talk about this, it's..."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, or you'll get another one!" His voice was indignant and it carried a lot of anger.</p><p>Connor was just about to get up when Gavin made his way to the exit and left Connor behind.</p><p>Gavin just wanted to get out of here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After that certain night, Gavin can't get Connor out of his head. Especially after that kiss, he'd given him. But it also emerged the feeling in him, that Connor just made a fool out of him...</p><p>Besides that, Connor is searching for help from Hank and learns, that Gavin has some serious lack of self-esteem.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is always welcome and appreciated! - Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Next time you mess up a crime scene, you'll be in trouble! I can't afford to send a detective who traipses through evidence like a clumsy idiot leaving fingerprints!"</p><p>"Sir, I..."</p><p>"I don't want any excuses! Remember it next time, or I'll have to send Hank and assign you other duties."</p><p>It wasn't the first time Fowler pointed out Gavin's mistakes. But this time he was furious.</p><p>"Got it?" Fowler asked and Gavin nodded.</p><p>"Yes, Sir," he replied and with a gesture of his hand, Fowler sent him out of his office.</p><p>Gavin was unnerved. It only got worse as he saw the 'Broken' note, pinned on the coffee machine. So he stood in front of it and shut his eyes. Gavin had to hold back to avoid freaking out. But in the end, it wouldn't do any good if he would smash the coffee machine against the wall now.</p><p>"I figured you could use some coffee," he heard Tina Chen's voice behind him. His colleague and only trusted person in the precinct. Gavin turned to her and walked towards the table where she placed the coffee.</p><p>"Black as your soul. - Fuck, you look like shit," she said and Gavin dodged her gaze as he leaned on the table.</p><p>"Thanks!" he replied and reached for the coffee.</p><p>"What's going on with you? You already seemed so unfocused yesterday," she wanted to know, but Gavin just shook his head.</p><p>"Better don't ask."</p><p>After Gavin woke up on Saturday morning, he didn't remember what had happened the night before. While he stood in the shower, the memory overcame him and ran down his back like an icy shiver. He wouldn't be able to tell this to anyone.</p><p>Above all, he would never be able to tell Tina that he had lost control. Although she advised him a few weeks ago when Connor was still working at the precinct, to start doing some serious exercises. Just to get rid of his constant aggression. She had warned him that otherwise, he would regret it one day.</p><p>Well, it was probably too late for that now.</p><p>"I tried to call you on Friday. Where have you been?" Tina asked him and he closed his eyes, shaking his head.</p><p>"Would you please stop mentioning Friday? I don't wanna talk about it," he resisted, just realising that his tone got a little harsh.</p><p>Tina didn't blame him. "Shall we swap duties? I could talk to Fowler, so you can do my stakeout."</p><p>"I'd rather not. I've been busting Fowler's balls more than enough for today," Gavin replied.</p><p>A few minutes later Gavin was standing alone in the break room staring into his coffee. Why the hell did he care so much about what happened on Friday? He probably wouldn't see Connor ever again.</p><p>He had lost control!<br/>
Okay! Shit!<br/>
So what?</p><p>What worried him about the whole thing was that Connor had managed to fool him for a moment. That he had behaved like a human.</p><p>Just topped by the fact that Connor had kissed him.</p><p>Gavin, in his rage, didn't even notice that he squashed the coffee cup with his hand. Only when the warm coffee ran over his hand it pulled him out of his thoughts.<br/>
"Phck!" he cursed and shook his hand to get rid of the unpleasant feeling.</p><p>Connor hadn't just let him lose control. He had made a joke of Gavin by kissing him. And now he had spilt his coffee because of his thoughts of Connor.</p><p>Inside Gavin, the thought emerged that Connor could have been glad that he hadn't brought his gun that night.</p><p>***</p><p>The curtains were closed, the light only entered it in a dimmed glow. Connor laid in bed, his previous evening had been long. Saturdays and Sundays proved very profitable for him. But when he was at home, he simply relaxed.</p><p>Of course, he didn't need any sleep. However, he had learned to appreciate getting into bed and simulating it. Because when he 'woke up', he felt much better. Sleep cleansed his soul and brought him the relaxation he needed. His new job didn't exhaust him. Still, he sometimes felt so overwrought after he arrived home that Connor just needed a rest.</p><p>He had also learned to appreciate taking showers. He loved the water splashing down on him, cleaning him and helping him wash away his workday.</p><p>Connor wasn't human and yet he longed to feel like one.</p><p>When he opened his eyes that noon, he remembered the previous Friday. When he tried hard, he could still feel Gavin's hand on his cheek. He had never been beaten by anyone before.</p><p>Maybe he had just gone too far. After all, Gavin had warned him not to dare to touch him. Connor had broken his own rules with that kiss. Why did he do that? And why with Gavin?</p><p>Connor had no desire to get up that morning. He preferred to enjoy the dim light in the room and to think about his time at the Eden Club.</p><p>He had experienced many emotions. Longing, desire, joy... With Gavin, he hadn't experienced any of these. Instead, Gavin behaved like an animal that had been beaten for too long and now was afraid of any kind of attention. Afraid that it would get hurt if it was just petted. Gavin was a dog that bit when someone crossed his boundaries. - At least that's what Connor believed.</p><p>But he also knew that he didn't have to endure it when Gavin had beaten him.</p><p>After Gavin had left on Friday, Connor had checked out and returned to his flat.</p><p>But why did he even bother? He probably wouldn't be seeing Gavin ever again.</p><p>***</p><p>His shift switch came earlier than Gavin had expected. Anyway - He didn't care. Gavin wondered if he should go home right away. The weather was pleasantly cold, just the way he liked it. So he decided to go to the park. On his way, he picked up a packet of cigarettes.</p><p>When he arrived at his destination, he chose one of the benches, which he usually visited if he needed some peace. It was already getting dark and the park wasn't very crowded anymore. Gavin allowed himself to sit on the back of the bench and placed his feet on the seat. He didn't want to get his ass wet when he sat down in the snow.</p><p>The smoke burned in his throat, similar to the whiskey he had drunk Friday night. Connor had acted cleverly. Gavin knew he must have smelled his breath before offering him the glass.</p><p>He hadn't drunk that much in ages.</p><p>Gavin kept the cigarette between his index and middle finger. With his other hand, he rubbed his palm and examined his knuckles. If he took a closer look, he could still see the small but fine scars on them. Gavin had earned them in one or two brawls. Not a pleasant memory. But also a result of his unrestrained aggression.</p><p>He was still angry inside about Connor exposing him like that.</p><p>Gavin licked his lips before taking another drag of his cigarette. He couldn't get Connor out of his mind. He just couldn't take the fact that Connor made him feel like a fool with just this simple move. Maybe Gavin had to show him once more, where Connor belonged.</p><p>***</p><p>It was still quite early. Connor didn't expect to have a client so soon, since his shift started at six, but his main work period usually started at eight. It was rare for clients to come by before that.</p><p>"Oh no, please don't," Connor thought as he saw Gavin's silhouette walking down the long corridor. More to himself, he rolled his eyes and leaned against the glass of his container with one hand.</p><p>Gavin wanted to make it clear that he still had the upper hand. That Connor had no power over him.</p><p>The fact that Connor didn't even have the intention of being superior to him was irrelevant.</p><p>Gavin stopped in front of his container and without hesitation laid his hand on the booking panel. He booked half an hour and the door opened.</p><p>Connor looked at him but didn't attempt to get out.</p><p>"Come on, I don't have all evening," Gavin told him and Connor obeyed.</p><p>On his way to one of the rooms, Connor was thinking about how he could deal with Gavin without pissing him off. From the look on Gavin's face, he hadn't been able to tell his actual mood. He would have problems to properly respond to him.</p><p>However, he didn't have much time to think about it, because when the door of the room had closed behind Gavin, he grabbed Connor's arm and pushed him face to the wall. Gavin wasn't particularly brutal. But his touch was firm and direct.</p><p>"Did you already have anyone today?" Gavin asked roughly and pulled one of Connor's arms onto his back to fix him there.</p><p>"Gavin, we..."</p><p>"Has anyone fucked you today, I asked." The pull on his arm tightened.</p><p>Connor shook his head and made a sound of denial. "No," he replied, his voice slightly agonised and defeated.</p><p>"Just shut your fucking mouth!" Gavin ordered and pulled down Connor's panties with his free hand. "You're not touching me. Got it?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"It's 'Yes, Detective'!" Gavin rumbled and moved a little closer to Connor's ear.</p><p>"Yes, Detective!" Connor's voice broke. Deep down, he knew Gavin only treated him that way because he wanted to dominate him. But Connor never had been so humiliated by anyone else before as he was by Gavin.</p><p>Gavin's actions were brash, so Connor used his free hand to find some support on the wall. As Gavin unbuttoned his pants, the tension on his arm eased and Connor closed his eyes. He leaned his forehead against the wall and waited for it to happen.</p><p>He could hear Gavin working himself with his hand. He was still holding Connor down. Through the grip on his arm, Connor noticed that Gavin's fingers were jerking due to his growing arousal. As Gavin pressed himself against him, Connor bit his lips and squeezed his eyelids shut. The sweet pain radiated into his abdomen and Gavin's recklessness ashamed him. Connor ignored the error message that had already indicated he was too dry and just as tense as the last time. </p><p>Gavin wouldn't give a damn anyway.</p><p>But what surprised Connor was that he didn't use a condom today. Didn't he have said last time that Connor would otherwise soil him?</p><p>Gavin pushed himself into him repeatedly, hard and mercilessly.</p><p>Connor noticed he wasn't even moaning with relish. This whole act was just to humiliate him. His suspicions grew with what Gavin finally said.</p><p>"Don't you dare touch yourself," Gavin panted and his grip on Connor's hip tightened. </p><p>Connor could literally feel Gavin's fingernails digging into his chassis, which inevitably caused the simulation of Connor's skin to deactivate. More by technical failure than excitement. Gavin's breathing faltered, became more irregular.</p><p>Connor noticed Gavin's hot breath on his shoulder blades and how it slowly crept down his back like a shiver. While the feeling of pure excitement usually delighted him, it caused now a form of disgust. Connor almost craved the moment when Gavin would be finished.</p><p>But suddenly, Gavin withdrew from Connor. "Turn around and get on your knees," he barked.</p><p>As Connor turned around, he saw that Gavin continued pleasuring himself with his hand. He knelt down and Gavin grabbed his hair. Connor already knew what he wanted from him.<br/>
"Open your mouth", he asked him and after a short moment of hesitation Connor gave in.</p><p>"That's a good boy..." Gavin murmured as Connor let him sink deep into his mouth. Gavin didn't have to say anything else. Connor moved his head slowly, then quickened the pace a little. Gavin's grip in his hair was by no means demanding, which Connor was relieved about.</p><p>Gavin flexed his head back and enjoyed the heat coming from Connor's mouth, while Connor tightened his lips a bit, making it even better for him. As Gavin looked down at him again, he felt his heart hammering against his chest. Connor's tongue was incredible...</p><p>The pressure in Gavin's groins increased. Just before he came, he gave Connor the signal to let him go and Connor did as he was told. Now Gavin grabbed his cock with his free hand again. With a few strokes and some pressure, his excitement channelled and with a suppressed moan he poured it all over Connor's face. Gavin jerked a few more times and kept rubbing himself to make sure Connor got everything down to the last drop.</p><p>Then he paused, wheezing. Connor looked straight at Gavin, his eyes innocent as well as humiliated. Gavin's cum ran down his cheekbones, his lips unremarkably squeezed together. If Connor could avoid it, he didn't want to have any more contact with Gavin's cum than necessary. It would trigger his analysis software more than it already did, which he couldn't bear at that moment.</p><p>Gavin looked at him for a moment, nearly complacent. His chest rose and fell, his breath stumbled. Then he let go of Connor and pulled up his pants to button them up.</p><p>Connor allowed himself to sink to the floor and as he lowered his gaze, some of Gavin's cum dripped on the ground. He wiped his mouth.</p><p>Neither of them said a word.</p><p>Gavin took a furtive look at Connor before he left the room.</p><p>Connor felt his throat tighten. He leaned on the ground with both hands, Gavin's ejaculate still sticking on his fingers. Connor trembled and squinted his eyes shut. He didn't want to allow Gavin to overpower him, and so, in addition to his sadness, anger emerged within him.</p><p>He wouldn't start crying now. Gavin didn't deserve this much attention!</p><p>***</p><p>Connor managed to make it through the evening. Fortunately, he only had two other clients and they treated him with a little more respect than Gavin. Still, his mind was elsewhere the whole time.</p><p>He knew by now that some people had strange preferences and that these often happened by mutual agreement. He couldn't choose freely, but he always appreciated being asked beforehand if something was okay with him. By RA9, some of his clients even talked to him in advance. What they wanted, what not. This behaviour gave Connor security but wasn't self-evident.</p><p>Of course, he knew that it could go wrong once in a while or that a customer would simply freak out.</p><p>But Gavin was something completely different. Connor still knew very well how much he despised androids. But why did Gavin make such an effort to humiliate him?</p><p>The worst thing for Connor, though, was that he had almost no one to talk about it. After his shift was over, he checked the clock. It was just eleven. Hank had assured him that he could come to see him whenever he needed advice.</p><p>So Connor stood at the entrance to the Eden Club and looked down the street. It was time for him to pay is former colleague a visit.</p><p>***</p><p>After Gavin returned home, he made himself a coffee. On his way he had bought himself something to eat.</p><p>About two hours he had been sitting in front of the screen. Actually, he should have been in bed already, because his morning shift would start early. But his thoughts couldn't get away from his experience with Connor. This time Connor had neither fought back nor misbehaved. He had submitted to Gavin yet Gavin didn't feel the slightest satisfaction.</p><p>Even Connor's gaze had shown him that he had given up.</p><p>Gavin's aggression gave way to another feeling. - Guilt!</p><p>As soon as he realised it, he pushed the idea away. Why should he feel guilty? Connor was an android. With a human, he would have been able to understand his reasoning. But with Connor? He had almost pissed himself, just because Gavin had touched him a bit too hard.</p><p>The only thought that soothed Gavin was that he now had someone to vent his anger on. He didn't have time for anything serious anyway. Besides, Connor was good at what he did. He understood more about his job than Gavin ever had expected. He would have to accept that Gavin would come to see him regularly.</p><p>On the other hand, Gavin didn't give Connor the chance to act like a human. His opinion on androids was that bad, that he didn't consider the possibilities. Could it be possible, that Connor really felt something like emotions?</p><p>There was it again - Guilt!</p><p>Gavin shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. But they didn't leave him alone for the whole night.</p><p>***</p><p>"What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?"</p><p>"Hello, Hank." Connor bit his lips and held up a bag.</p><p>"Fucking Wantans..." Hank took the bag from him, and let Connor come in.</p><p>Hank had even given Connor a key, but so far he hadn't used it. But more because he found it disrespectful just to enter Hank's house without telling him. Especially at this late hour.</p><p>Connor had just entered Hank's house when Sumo came towards him wagging its tail. Connor bent down to pet him. A bundle of fur and energy. It was just heartwarming. Sumo caressed Connor's soul. Every time he visited Hank.</p><p>"What are you doing here? Don't you have to work?" Hank asked and went back to the couch.</p><p>"My shift for today is over," he said, scratching Sumo behind his ears one last time before he let go of him and went over to Hank to join him.</p><p>A whole five minutes went by without either of them saying anything. The TV was showing a basketball game. Finally, Hank turned his head and looked at Connor, who glanced back at him.</p><p>"Come on, tell me. You don't show up at eleven in the evening with a bag of Wantans for no reason, huh? What's wrong, son?"</p><p>Hank still called him that. Nothing had changed between them since his time at the DPD. Hank was still a father figure to Connor, whom he could always consult for human advice. He trusted Hank.</p><p>"I wanted to ask you something."</p><p>Hank listened to him attentively.</p><p>"Why would a human expend a high amount of effort to humiliate someone else? Or rather, what does he hope to gain by it?"</p><p>Hank took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows. "Did anybody hurt you?"</p><p>"Please just answer my question, Hank." Connor initially wanted to leave Gavin completely out of this. He could tell by the look on Hank's face that he was already worried. But he didn't ask anything further, for which Connor was very grateful.</p><p>"There are people who feel deep satisfaction in humiliating others. I hate to say it, but to some, it seems like ordinary sex. They have a different perspective on things. Of course, some people have no intention of humiliating another person with their behaviour. And finally, there is a group of people who reveal how vulnerable they really are that way."</p><p>"Does that mean those who show such behaviour have low self-esteem?" Connor concluded. His LED changed to a calm yellow.</p><p>Hank lifted his finger and pointed to him, indicating that he was right.<br/>
"Sometimes they even feel envy of others, or have been treated badly in their past and now project that onto others."</p><p>"I understand." Connor looked thoughtful.</p><p>"However, it could also be a simple aversion to you. All this is possible," Hank added.</p><p>Connor's LED changed back to a bright blue. Hank still looked at him.</p><p>"Won't you tell me what happened," he asked and Connor shook his head as he replied with a warm look.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Hank. I have to deal with this myself first. Thanks anyway."</p><p>Hank's gaze was warm and he patted Connor gently on his thigh. "You know you don't always have to bring some Wantans when you want my advice, don't you, son?"</p><p>Connor nodded. "I know."</p><p>Two minutes passed.</p><p>"Hank?"</p><p>"Huh?" he asked.</p><p>"Can I stay here tonight?"</p><p>Hank frowned and turned his eyes back to him. "Of course, son!"</p><p>***</p><p>Gavin stood in the break room the next morning with a cup of coffee, thinking about last night. Why did his thoughts keep driving him back to Connor? Slowly it was getting exhausting.</p><p>Gavin had lain awake for a long time last night and was reflecting on his experience with Connor. He had raised a word before it had even started and it seemed as if he wanted to talk to him. Gavin hadn't gone into it, he simply ignored it. But what did he really care?</p><p>A short time later Hank entered the break room and went over to the coffee machine. Gavin was inclined to drop a comment but then held back. Hank approached the table and stood next to Gavin.</p><p>"Do you need to gossip, old man?" Gavin asked him, and Hank looked at him with a blaming look. "I'm not your mental bin now that Connor's gone. So keep it short."</p><p>"Why do you keep mentioning Connor so much, Gavin? Now that he's gone, you must be doing really well, don't you?" Hank replied.</p><p>Gavin bit his lips and averted his glance. "Prick..." he muttered, which Hank picked up.</p><p>Hank tilted his head. As he watched Gavin and noticed his avoidance attitude, Hank slowly but surely became aware of things. "Do you actually enjoy bothering him at work and using him as a punching bag?" Hank asked him straight away.</p><p>Now Gavin raised his gaze, his eyes wide-open, which for Hank seemed like an admission of guilt.</p><p>"Just as I thought," Hank mumbled, just loud enough for Gavin to hear him. Hank took a deep breath. "I cannot forbid you to see him. Do whatever the fuck you want. But I promise you, if you do him any harm, you'll have to deal with me."</p><p>Gavin's upper lip twitched and his eyes narrowed. "The fuck do you care?" he snapped.</p><p>"Gavin, this is just a friendly warning. If you're not able to overcome your feelings for him, that's not his problem. It's not his fault you have an inferiority complex. Don't take your aggression out on him." Hank's voice sounded calm, but Gavin acted as if it was none of his business.</p><p>Gavin knew he couldn't afford to take it out on Hank. He stood above him in his rank and was able to give him orders when he considered it necessary. Moreover, Gavin would lose out if Fowler got wind of it. So he just gritted his teeth and didn't reply.</p><p>"Keep your distance," Hank warned him, before he took his coffee and went over to his desk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>